1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to audio amplifiers and, more particularly, to auto-recovery of a digital audio amplifier after the occurrence of a short-circuit on the outputs of the digital audio amplifier.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to operate a speaker, an audio amplifier is implemented. The audio amplifier may be an analog amplifier or a digital amplifier. In general, digital amplifiers are more desirable since they are generally more efficient in their power consumption than analog amplifiers.
While digital amplifiers are desirable for a variety of reasons, there are some disadvantages associated with their use. For instance, if a short circuit of the digital amplifier occurs, the amplifier may shut down until it has been reset. Specifically, when a computer (or processor) is connected to the amplifier, the computer may need to be restarted in order to reset the amplifier.
In view of the above, it would be beneficial if recovery from a short circuit could be accomplished without restarting the computer.